Trees and other relatively large plants or shrubs are often sold by a commercial nursery or a garden center for subsequent transplantation into the ground by a customer. The roots of the plants are typically disposed in a suitable container that also contains soil or another suitable growth or plant food source medium to cover the roots so as to protect the roots from air and to retain moisture. The subsequent transplantation thus involves removing the plant (and typically the accompanying soil) from the container and burying the root system.
Vendors often display containerized plants of this sort by standing the containers upright on a display surface and more typically on the ground or floor. Although the containers typically have a flat base to help keep the tree upright, large plants that are stored or displayed in this manner are at risk of being tipped over by high winds, fork lifts or carts that bump into the plants, or by employees or customers.
This can result in damage to the plant and/or the soil/growing medium falling out of the overturned container, thereby leaving some or all of the roots exposed to air and requiring clean-up efforts and additional labor to set the plants upright again.
There is a need, therefore, for a display rack for supporting containerized plants in a stable, upright orientation.